I Promise
by queentoherswan
Summary: Three moments between Regina and Emma. One before Cora arrives in Storybrooke, one when Regina has to stop the fail safe for the curse and one after Emma and Regina set sail for Neverland.


**A/N: This has spoilers in regards to Season 2 from sometime before "Queen of Hearts" until the end of the season.**

The house was quiet. Nothing and no one was making a sound, though two occupants of the house were awake. The Sheriff of the small town and the Mayor were resting beside one another in the master bedroom, the Sheriff's head rested under the Mayor's chin. Long fingers threading carefully through long blonde curls, "Promise me," the Mayor's smoky voice broke the silence, "Emma, promise me something."

"I'm not going to promise anything until I know what I'm promising, Gina."

"You'll let Rumple have any deal he wants but I have to tell you what I want first," the older woman teased.

Emma tightened her arms around Regina, "I learn from my mistakes."

Regina's fingers continued to move easily through Emma's curls, "Promise me," she said, "that when I ask you to leave," Emma stiffened, "when I ask you to leave so that I can protect you, you and Henry," she said quietly, "promise me that you won't fight me. Promise me that when I ask you to leave me you'll leave."

"Gina," Emma started, leaning up on her elbow to look down at the brunette.

"No, Emma," Regina said firmly, "my-my mother is out there in this town right now trying to find a way to break me and we both know that she will." She shook her head, "So I need you to promise me that no matter what when I ask you to leave me you'll do it." Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at Emma, "I need to know that our son, I need to know that you, that both of you are going to be safe, Emma."

Emma took a deep breath, "I'll give you your promise, Regina," she said quietly, "but in return I want you to promise me that you won't ask me to leave you unless there is absolutely no way around it." She leaned down and stole a kiss, "I can't lose you."

"I promise," Regina said as Emma settled back into her side, "I promise, my love."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma stood across from Regina, the magically glowing diamond between them, their demise between them as tears built in Emma's eyes. "Slowing the device," Regina said quietly, "it's going to require all the strength I have."

"You're not coming with us are you?" Emma questioned even more quietly. "When you said goodbye to Henry," she didn't let her voice falter, "you were saying goodbye," it wasn't a question.

"He knows I love him doesn't he."

"Regina, no, there has gotta be another way."

"You were right, you know, everything that's happening it's my fault. I created this device, it's only fitting that it takes my life."

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?" the tears were building in Emma's throat.

"Tell him that in the end it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing."

"Regina, please don't," Emma begged.

Regina shook her head, "Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son, let me die as Regina," she said and her voice broke.

Emma turned, to walk away but at the last minute turned back, "Regina-" she stopped as the magic connected Regina's fingers to the black diamond. She'd keep her promise to Regina, she vowed silently as she turned and left the mines, her tears falling silently down her cheeks.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

For two days Regina and Emma had been avoiding one another on the Jolly Rodger, determined to find their son and head home. On the third morning though Emma found Regina sitting looking over the rail and out at the wide expanse of ocean before them. "Are you only going to stare?" Regina questioned after Emma stood there for several long moments but said nothing.

Emma moved to stand behind the older woman, reaching out tentatively and wrapping her arms around the brunette. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You were supposed to," Regina all but snapped even as she leaned back against Emma. "I asked you to promise me one thing, and you broke your promise."

The soft flutter of lips against the back of her head caused Regina to close her eyes, "Our promises cancelled each other out."

"Henry's in danger," Regina said simply, quietly.

"And we're going to find him, kick some ass and then go home," the blonde behind her said.

"What if-"

Emma moved around, sitting beside Regina's legs as she laid a finger against the brunette's lips, "No what ifs. This is us going and saving out son, this is us working together and proving that we are stronger, better and braver than anyone else." She moved her finger, "Okay?"

Regina nodded once, "Promise you won't leave me?" she questioned quietly, "No matter what promise you won't leave me?"

Reaching out Emma tangled their hands together, tangling their fingers, "I promise," she whispered as she moved back around behind Regina, settling behind her and pulling the brunette into her chest as they watched the sun rise on the quiet water, Neverland in the not so distant distance and a promise of a long, hard fight ahead.


End file.
